The Truth ?
by sShadow
Summary: From being forced to join the disciplinary club to Aki's appearance, Mafuyu has been able to keep her true identity from the rest of the school, but recently, the newly expelled Sakurada suddenly appeared in Midori Ga Oka too. How will she be able to keep her identity a secret when it's practically dancing naked?


**Hi! It's been quite a while, I was waiting for the scanlations to continue my story. Unfortunately, the current story line interferes with my original plan so the story is in rewrite. **

*** Bows *, sorry for the inconvenience! **

**And thank you for staying with me up to now. **

**Disclaimer: I wish! If I had Oresama Teacher, I would make people draw 24/7 and make 5 releases a day! MWAHAHAHAHA. Anyways, please support (or continue supporting) Tsubaki Izumi sensei's work. This is merely a fanfiction written to satisfy my own selfish greeds!**

**AnimeXMangaAddict: Thanks a lot for being the first commenter. I really thought this was going to be something unseen forever. Well, actually, that's what I thought at first too. But if you refer back to that page where they made some kind of intro to Kenkawa and Maizono. It actually said that he is from third year junior high when Mafuyu was in first year high school. Oh yes, and you reminded me, I've been wanting to change it to 'Kenkawa' a while, I kept on typing Kengawa…**

**axcel-lili: nope, this is not a scene from the manga. This is a fanfiction based on my own imagination :D**

**Thank you for all the other reviews. Sorry for not putting anything up for quite a while, updates are around once a week. **

Chapter 1

Beautiful, elegant, charming, kawaii…

The classic high school girl with her knee high socks, staring into the distance, long blonde hair swishing in the wind…

And an irritating, fiery, delinquent like dragon bag held with a gold chain dangled from her elbow.

Sakurada eyed the girl suspiciously, knowing her far away eyes were more likely to be thinking about the night's dinner rather than love and peace, and the bag probably held contents he would rather not think about…

He ground his teeth together in malice, just the thought of that girl screamed misery. A formula of revenge already forming in his head… the details of the day's events brushed into his mind once again.

* Several hours ago*

_Yes, the same girl… Mafuyu… in her ultimate disguise… the beautiful-F-cup-ojou-sama-in-a-high-school-girl-uniform stood idly with a dreamy expression on her face, she was strolling the area that was once her territory. _

_The very unfortunate Sakurada, who was sandwiched between two followers of Nishi High, were chatting animatedly with each other while eating anpan (red bean cake), their cross-dressing Banchou forgotten between them. _

_Suddenly, the golden hair caught his eye. His eyes widened, temporarily distracted by the blonde._

"_Oi, Banchou? So that's your type huh? And I always thought that you were gay-" the one on the left laughed, nudging Sakurada on the side._

"_Shut up dumbo!" the one on the right gave his friend a slap to the back, the poor guy choked on his anpan and coughed violently, stepping on Sakurada's foot in the process._

"_How… how dare she! How dare she look better than me?" He puffed out his cheeks and briefly punched the guy on the left in the shoulder, who was still chocking, his face turning purple and toppling over from his Banchou's punch. _

_As he traced through each step, the girl seemed to look much more familiar… and less and less radiant…_

_His eyes widened once more as he stood before her, he raised a finger in accusation and screamed "KUROSA-"_

_Faster than lightning, Mafuyu stuff Sakurada's half eaten anpan into his mouth, the force of the attack forced Sakurada's skull to hit the telephone pole behind him. He slid down the telephone pole, a stream of blood flowed from the back of his skull._

And of course, the next time he woke up, he found himself in the school infirmary, with a very ticked off tranny nurse standing before him smiling evilly with a form of expulsion in * its * hands.

So Sakurada ended here, after threats of expulsion from his mother dearest… in Midori Ga Oka.

Gritting his teeth he went over to give her a piece of his mind (basically rambling on and on about nothing).

His eye twitched, and a sinister smile spread across his girly face, _that's right Kurosaki, I'm going to get you back! Mwahahahaha!_

Stealthily, he followed Mafuyu into the boy's dorms, and a left turn, then a right turn, and a left turn, then he got hungry, then he went to some random person's room to grab an anpan, then he wanted to pee, then he went to the bathroom, and she disappeared.

_Darn it Kurosaki! How dare you use your ninja skills on me!_

Meanwhile: Hayasaka returns to find his anpan had disappeared.

_Due to certain circumstances, it has been decided that I will change schools. For the first time, I am living alone. For the first time, I am cooking my own food._

_Dear Mother, _

_Please don't worry about me, I, Sakurada Asahi, will manage somehow. _

"Itadakimasu!" Sakurada hungrily scraped the fried rice that was stubbornly stuck to the bottom of the frying pan into his waiting bowl.

"Why am I cooking even though I live in the boys' dormitory you ask?" Sakurada smirked at his image in the mirror, "I have successfully penetrated the Kurosaki fort! Mwahahahaha!"

Sakurada dug his (actually Mafuyu's) plastic spoon into the unknown substance and took a big bite… before passing out on Mafuyu's floor.

_Correction, it looks like cooking is somewhat impossible for me_

Kurosaki Mafuyu had always believed that her disguise was impenetrable, but at the… she seriously hopped the Nishi High idiots would notice who the hell she was.

Swiftly, she bent over and kicked the guy who was grabbing her by the throat between his legs and bolted, running as far as he could from the guys. When she thought she had ran far enough, she stopped and looked behind her.

_Good, they're not here_! She patted herself on the back, _smart, beautiful, elegant, oh it must be a sin to be such a perfect human being!_

She looked around, and the two delinquents, and foamy mouthed Sakurada were still there by the telephone pole. The two delinquents stared at her blank eyed, one of them still covering his crotch.

Their eyes met

One second

Two seconds

Three seconds

They're off! And it's Kurosaki Mafuyu in the lead, but the idiotic delinquents stay close behind! It will be a close race!

"But I ran so far!" Mafuyu complained loudly as she ran.

"Yeah, IN A CIRCLE!" One of them replied.

Mafuyu tilted her head, "Oh, teehee!"

"Don't teehee me!"

"Why are you chasing me?" Mafuyu cried over her shoulder, a hand over her wig.

"Why do you keep on running away?" The anpan delinquent yelled back, barely keeping up with Mafuyu's incredible speed.

After running a gigantic circle, the three of them stood panting for breath while Sakurada lay unconscious in front of them.

"What do we do about him?" The blonde delinquent asked the brown haired one, clearly much less considerate now that a girl has defeated him.

"We shouldn't leave him here, or else he'll be found by the police, he's already gotten in trouble too many times with the police station, if he's found out again, he'll be expelled!" Mafuyu froze at these words, the scars from her own expulsion reflected back at her.

She bent down and princess carried Sakurada, who was still unconscious, leaving the two delinquents' mouths' dropping open at the strength of this weak looking girl.

"She must be… the dream of all delinquents." The idiotic two stared at her back, their mouths watering, and they knew, like all those delinquents who have stared at Mafuyu's back, that everything will be alright as long as she is in the lead.

"Mafuyu san!" Maizono cried energetically, eyes shining and holding his arms outstretched, clearly waiting for Mafuyu's famous belly squish, which would leave the victim gasping for air for several minutes. For some reason, although he was the one who had always wished to receive it, he was the only one that never did, and therefore always ended up feeling a bit empty. Although Maizono appears to be messed on so many levels, but when it comes down to the very basics, he was… well, still a messed up masochist.

"Kengawa!" Mafuyu dashed under Maizono's arms and crushed Kengawa around the waist. Eyes watering in pain, the surprised Kengawa pushed away the girl away from him to get a better look. As soon as he peered into Mafuyu's face, his face reddened. But wait… this anticipated look, the way she was looking up expectantly, the way she had crushed Kengawa's stomach… there was only one girl that Kengawa knew that had that kind of power.

"Ma… Mafuyu senpai?" Kengawa asked uncertainly, tears still streaming from his eyes due to the pain earlier. Although all signs point to her, there was still no way this girly girl could be their former Banchou! Mafuyu's blonde wig had some how enhanced her entire face (After all, it was Aki who designed it), and she was holding herself differently somehow (She feels like an ojou sama).

"Ah, yeah, is it weird? I'm too infamous in this area "What if I attract too much attention?" She shined, holding her face and smiling…weirdly.

"No, I think it suits you well." Kengawa said, but then immediately regretted it as Mafuyu gave him another hug that made him spit out blood.

"Do you know Hayasaka? (He's a guy from your school, but he said he doesn't know you when I asked)" Maizono piped up, successfully catching Mafuyu's attention.

"We're the best of Nakamas, though he still refers to me by last name! Hayasaka is very good and honest, his looks are above average and he's super good at embroidery!" Mafuyu said excitedly, and then allowed herself to float away into her fantasy of playing around with Hayasaka.

"It's a girl?" Kengawa asked at her description, imagining a proper lady. "Mafuyu senpai'' finally got a girl nakama?"

"No, Hayasaka's a good guy who's horrible at rock paper and scissors and likes Yamashita's cookies." Maizono said, then floated away into fantasy world with Mafuyu.

"Mafuyu san, I asked Hayasaka about you. I also did a good description too, we said you ate people and we told him about the legend, I think I was very precise." Mafuyu turned pale at Maizono's words.

"Wh…Which one?" She asked nervously.

"The one about the nightly raids." Maizono and Kengawa watched as Mafuyu turned into a delicate shade of green.

_Hayasaka would be disgusted if he knew I was a Banchou! He would never want to speak to me again! _Mafuyu thought nervously, her mood crashing instantly as she fell into a bottomless abyss. She was deep in her thought when she felt a hand on her forehead. Out of pure instinct, she grabbed the hand with extreme force, then swung it over her shoulder with maximum speed and threw it on to the ground. By the time she realized what she had done, Kengawa was lying on the ground, blood streaming from his head and mouth.

The second person to become unconscious due to Mafuyu that day is… KENGAWA KOUHEI! A big round of applause!

"Mafuyu san, I think he's dead." Maizono said calmly, "No wait, he's just unconscious. You're sweating a lot don't suppress your urges! You can throw me too, come on come on!"

"Mafuyu senpai that hurts!" Kengawa stirred, "You didn't have to throw me until I can't move." He complained so much like a small boy that Mafuyu felt rather ashamed.

"Oh sorry Kengawa, but I do have a request, it would be good if you kept my identity from Hayasaka, he thinks I'm a cute, sweet, weak high school girl." Mafuyu quickly recovered from her nervousness and was indulging in her fantasies again.

"Hayasaka was really nice to me, he even likes to tie up his girlfriend." Maizono grinned, evidently pleased.

"I really don't get this Hayasaka guy, a blind man (due to Mafuyu's description of thinking her as a cute sweet and weak high school girl) who is good, honest, and enjoys embroidery that's a sadist." Kengawa summed, his face darkening, "I don't want to meet him." He decided, still paralyzed by Mafuyu's sudden attack.

"Oh yes, because I'm a second year now, Maizono sepai will be a third year and graduating soon and Kengawa's a first year now right?" Mafuyu asked, slightly ashamed that she hasn't asked anything of the sort up until now.

"Yes, except Maizono senpai was kept back, so he's not your senpai anymore." Kengawa explained, gingerly sitting up, though still unable to stand.

"The teacher found my photos and decided to keep me since my attendance rate was too low." Maizono smiled mischievously, clearly delighted at the fact that the teacher had seen his explicit and rather inappropriate photos. "So Mafuyu san should call me Yuuto Kun or something of the sort, though I wouldn't mind slave."

"I think I'll pass" Mafuyu twitched, stupid masochist. Staying with them has always been relaxing and happy for her, but it was time to go back to Midori Ga Oka, where she will have to cosplay as Natsuo for a while longer, which she has done a lot of lately due to Takaomi's request.

"Mafuyu-san take me back with you, I left my wallet at Hayasaka's dorm."

"What? You went to Hayasaka's dorm? I haven't even been there yet." Mafuyu looked jealously up at Maizono

"That really shouldn't be something to envy about." Kengawa sighed, exasperated and at lost at Mafuyu's idea of being jealous

"I also left my low temperature candle, though it was a long time ago, but I've been meaning to go. Kengawa should come too!"

"I can't really move and it's too far." Kenkawa flatly rejected Maizono. All the while when the two were arguing, Mafuyu had gone pale again. Her reputation was shaky enough as it was with Aki fooling around, what would she become if she brought those two freaks back with her?

_Mafuyu's imagination:_

_"What? You're a delinquent? How could you lie to me? And I thought you were sweet and cute and weak! Don't talk to me anymore!"_

_"No Hayasaka!"_

She accidentally spluttered out loud.

"Mafuyu-san, what are you doing?" Kenkawa asked, staring as Mafuyu reached out tearfully to a nonexistent figure.

"Well bye now Kenkawa, I'm going to get my precious." The blonde waved back at him, dragging the sobbing Mafuyu away from the still paralyzed Kenkawa.

On the train:

Dead silence…

Mafuyu stared out the window deep in thought, although she had told Maizono to keep her identity a secret, she still could not help but feel insecure. From all that she had tried to establish, all her fake identities, this person (?) could immediately shatter everything.

"Mafuyu-san stops it! I can't take it anymore!" Maizono suddenly broke the silence, his cheeks were flushed and he was breathing heavily. Startled and concerned, Mafuyu was flustered; she never knew what to do when someone was sick.

"Um… you have a fever? I… I've got some constipation drugs… and… and blonde hair spray..." She stuttered while rummaging through her small bag.

Without warning, Maizono fainted in Mafuyu's arms.

"Mafu-yu-san… th… there's on…only one way to…to save me…" His eyes drooped slightly. Without an ounce of common sense, Mafuyu nodded to him urgenly.

Oh… if only she knew what he was about to say…

Later that day, Maizono found him strangely back to his hometown, seemed like he was knocked out and left on the train back home.


End file.
